


Summer Lovin'

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bellarke + #29 ('I thought you were dead')</p>
<p>Summary: The delinquents are having some summer fun at a watering hole until an accident befalls Bellamy, though in the end he seems to use that incident to his advantage ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

“I bet you can’t do a double somersault into a front dive!” 

Clarke rolled her eyes at Japser’s latest attempt to antagonize Miller into another round of diving competition. From her position on the shore of the watering hole, she shaded her eyes from the sun with her hand, looking up at the boys lounging around on the boulders across the pool of water. 

“I bet he wouldn’t either, unless he was looking to break his neck,” she called out in warning. 

“Aw, mom, you’re no fun!” Jasper whined, and Monty chuckled at the use of the nickname.

Frowning, but without too much disapproval, Clarke replied, “I told you, no more of that mom stuff. It’s creepy, Jas.” 

“But mommm—”

“Knock it off,” Bellamy added lazily from his position lying on the tallest boulder. 

With a cowed expression, Jasper mumbled something like “Yes, dad,” but dropped his voice quickly when Bellamy sat up and glared at him.

Clarke couldn’t quite stifle her giggle, because her co-leader was looking quite fatherly with his furrowed brow and pursed lips. He shook his head at her laugh, closing his eyes and tipping his head back to enjoy the warmth. As she continued to look at him, bare chest spotted with droplets and damp curls hanging across his forehead, Clarke felt her cheeks flush with heat.  _I should get out of the sun_ , she thought absently, tearing her gaze away from Bellamy. 

Only after had she looked back at the rest of the boys did she notice that Jasper, Miller, and Monty had left their earlier position. Instead, they were now slowly starting to creep their way up onto Bellamy’s boulder. Clarke debated calling out to Bellamy to warn him of the impending attack, because he had been far too sullen after losing their last ‘King of the Rock’ round for someone of his age, and she didn’t need him in a bad mood this week, not with the Grounder meetings coming up. As she opened her mouth to call out, however, Miller sent her a devious smile, shaking his head as he held up a finger to his mouth. Sighing, Clarke shrugged her shoulders, letting the boys proceed.

Jasper’s war cry echoed off the rocky cliffs around them, startling Bellamy and the rest of their group. Bellamy managed to scramble up in time to face his attackers, but three against one was never fair, and soon they had Bellamy on the ropes. Yet even as fierce as their tussling got, they all were smiling, the idiots. 

When a few rocks slid loose at their movements and tumbled down to splash into the water below, Clarke’s smile faded, realizing how high up they actually were. Just as she was about to call out for them to be careful, Miller lunged at Bellamy, who, being distracted by Jasper’s fake karate posing, wasn’t quite able to fend him off. Stumbling in his footing, Bellamy stepped backwards to maintain his position, but the sheets of rock disintegrated beneath his heel, pitching him backwards off the boulder.

* * *

 

Frozen in horror, Clarke watched him plummet rapidly down into the water, landing with a violent splash. Shouts erupted from everyone around the pool, followed by another splash as Miller dove in the water to retrieve his friend. Clarke vaguely noticed two brunette flashes (Octavia and Monroe, probably) rush past her into the water to help, but somehow, her legs wouldn’t move. All she could feel was her heart pounding frantically, the rushing in her ears muffling all other sounds. 

Suddenly her whole torso was shaking, and as she blinked to clear her glazed-over vision, Clarke realized Octavia was in her face, yelling for her to come help. The brunette let go of her shoulders to tug her back towards the grass, where Bellamy was splayed out, unmoving. Apparently she had completely missed them fishing him out. Sucking in a large breath, Clarke tried to force her mind to her doctor’s place, where she could look at the boy on the ground and see  _patient_  and not  _Bellamy_ , because an unknown body was easier to treat than the possible corpse of someone she loved.

_Wait, what?_  Before Clarke could process that slip, Octavia called her name frantically again.  _No time,_  she thought chaotically, then let all of her emotions slide away she kneeled beside him.

Her movements were rote, clinical. She turned his head to the side to let excess water drain out, then started mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, not even hesitating to press her lips to his, even though this was not how she had pictured this happening. She puffed out four steady breaths to clear the airway before she leaned her head to his chest to listen for breathing. Nothing. She repeated the breaths, trying to not think about how cold his lips were against hers. She listened, then breathed, on repeat. When she leaned down to listen for breathing for what seemed like the thousandth time, she thought she heard a slight intake of breath, but when she jerked back up to look at his face, nothing had changed. His eyes were still closed, and his chest unmoving. Worry started to knot in her stomach, because it shouldn’t be taking this long. Her fingers trembled as she pinched his nose shut again, pressing her mouth to his one more time.  _C’mon Bellamy, don’t do this to me_.  _You don’t get to leave like this, over something so stupid, not after everything we’ve been through._

She was on her third puff of breath when a hand gripped the back of her neck, clamping her against Bellamy’s mouth. Suddenly, his lips started moving under hers, caressing so demandingly that she was too surprised to do anything other than respond in kind. Warmth exploded inside her as she felt the hand resting on his chest rise and fall. Only when loud cheers and a lone, admiring whistle rose up around her did she realize that Bellamy was not only awake, but he was kissing her like it was the end of the world while all of their friends watched.

Finally ripping herself away from his embrace, Clarke fell backwards onto her butt, staring incredulously as Bellamy slowly sat up, wincing at the movement but wearing a shit-eating grin nonetheless. The happy warmth in her chest flared into a heated, embarrassed fury as she watched him look at her, smug amusement dancing in his dark brown eyes. 

“You ass!” She yelled. “I thought you were dead.”

“I just might be, after that hell of a kiss. You’re quite good at that, you know,” he replied, his tone light and airy. Their friends laughed, and Clarke narrowed her eyes at Bellamy, who was still grinning away. Scoffing, she reached out and shoved at his chest, and he let out a groaning chuckle at the contact.

“Ouch, I did almost drown,” he scolded mockingly, catching her wrist before she could shove him again. Still glaring at him, Clarke didn’t reply, just jerked against his hold on her hands.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry,” Bellamy finally relented, letting her go and raising his own hands in surrender. “Won’t happen again.”

Thinking quickly, because he deserved a little revenge, Clarke quipped at him, “The drowning or the kiss?” 

Bellamy’s eyes widened at her neutral tone, and the delinquents grew silent in delighted apprehension as they awaited Bellamy’s answer. Barely able to suppress a smile, Clarke laughed internally as she watched him try and determine what the right response would be. He was the one off-kilter now, unsure if she was mad because he had drowned or because he had kissed her. As he fumbled for an answer, she decided to take pity on him.

“Let me help you out with that one,” she murmured, smiling briefly before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his once again. The kiss was sweet and soft this time, and she heard Bellamy’s breath catch when she pulled away. Laughing, she caught his dazed stare as the group around them exploded in more cheers and excited, incredulous chatter. 

Faintly, she thought she heard Octavia half-heartedly mutter  _so gross_  from a distance, while Jasper spluttered over her in utter joy. With a wave of her hand, Clarke demanded they give the patient space. Slowly, the delinquents ambled back to their own amusements, though still throwing a few entertained looks in her and Bellamy’s direction. Standing, she offered a hand to help Bellamy up, and he took it with a happy smile. 

“Guess I should fall off cliffs more often,” he remarked teasingly as he drew closer to her.

Sending him an admonishing glare, Clarke responded, “Don’t you dare.”

“Well, if I get a kiss like that every time, then how can I—”

Clarke didn’t let him finish, instead pulling his head down to hers and interrupting him with another kiss, this one just as demanding as the first. When she broke away, she looked into his happy eyes and asked, “We’ll find other, less life-threatening reasons for me to kiss you, yeah?”

With a low chuckle, Bellamy responded, “Sounds good to me, doc.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
